Solo Nosotros
by Vaikyria
Summary: Él comenzó a dejar un camino de mordidas y chupetones, marcando con marcas rojizas y moretones cada centímetro que podía de su piel, adornándolo con minúsculas galaxias moradas.


Miró de reojo el reloj en la pared, y se dio cuenta de que ya había transcurrido una hora.

Ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama matrimonial, Bakugo estaba absorto en su teléfono, en algún juego en línea de peleas con espadas y armas. Kirishima solo miraba al techo con sus ojos escarlata enfocados en la nada, pensando e imaginando diez mil cosas; pero los dos se mantenían sumergidos en sus propios mundos, sin reparar —casi— en la acción del otro.

Estaban cansados, o al menos Eijiro lo estaba. Haber luchado contra aquel villano en I-Island —probablemente el más poderoso que hubiese visto jamás— había resultado agotador. Y que después de la batalla, el profesor Aizawa les hiciera una llamada de video para darles un largo y aburrido discurso sobre los peligros de la sociedad, había sido peor. Esta vez, ni el mismo All Might se había quedado a escuchar a Eraserhead hablar sobre lo malos que eran sus estudiantes para cuidarse las espaldas.

Pero ahora podían descansar por fin. Sin villanos, sin profesores taladrando sus cabezas; pero por sobretodo, sin obligaciones.

En realidad Eijiro no quería dormir, y estaba seguro que Katsuki tampoco, pero no encontraron otra cosa mejor que acostarse a hacer nada. Bueno, su amigo rubio, más que hacer nada, estaba jugando a dispararle a vaya a saber quién o qué.

Kirishima encendió la televisión, el silencio y la quietud comenzaban a incomodarle un poco; en el aparato estaban transmitiendo la noticia de un nuevo tipo de gripe, pero la imagen en blanco y negro, y el sonido apenas audible, dejaban mucho que desear. Suspiró, le era frustrante no encontrar algo que decirle o hacerle a su amigo para sacarlo de ese mundo virtual; incluso si ello conllevaba despertar su enojo —que no era precisamente difícil de lograr—.

Bueno, había algo que podía hacer. Que a Katsuki le molestaba mucho.

Volteó su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a su amigo, que seguía sumergido en batallas virtuales. El pelirrojo acercó su mano al abdomen del rubio y deslizó la extremidad por debajo de su fina camisa; no fue más que un simple roce de pieles, pero Eijiro pudo sentir los músculos de su amigo tensarse; seguía sin soltar el teléfono, pero una pequeña mueca de ira se crispó en su rostro.

Tocó de lleno la piel de su abdomen, estaba caliente, y sus manos frías. Acarició con suavidad aquel costado izquierdo del torso y deslizó la mano un poco más arriba, rozó sus pezones con las yemas de los dedos. El rubio se removió ligeramente, como si intentaba apartarse del toque del pelirrojo; pero Kirishima no lo permitió.

Bajó un poco su mano, pero siguió acariciando la zona del tórax, subiendo y bajando la palma algunos centímetros; de tanto en tanto pellizcaba con suavidad su piel, en pequeños intentos por dejar unas pequeñas marcas rojizas. Quiso escalar un peldaño y morderlo —en el cuello, imaginó— pero descartó esa idea, al menos por ahora; esperaría un poco más; a que se irritara un poco más.

Porque ver a Katsuki resistirse a sus toques, removerse y oscurecer su expresión, al menos más de lo que ya estaba, lo llenó de diversión; así que continuó. La mano que se deslizaba por el tórax suave del rubio fue bajando poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo unos segundos en la zona baja del abdomen; acarició un poco con sus dedos la piel cálida, y Bakugo exhaló con dureza.

Kirishima deslizó con suavidad sus dígitos hasta la cremallera del pantalón; cuando estaba a punto de bajarla una mano rodeó su muñeca.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se mordió el labio; al parecer había funcionado el intento de provocar a su amigo.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? —gruñó Katsuki, su voz sonó ronca.

—Estoy aburrido, Blasty —respondió Kirishima mientras la mano recorría su abdomen nuevamente; esta vez la llevó hacia el pecho del rubio, tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y pellizcó con fuerza. Bakugo aflojó su agarre, pero su semblante se tornó más iracundo, si aquello era posible.

—¡No soy un puto juguete! —chilló y le apartó la mano a Eijiro con brusquedad.

—Nadie dijo que lo eres —respondió, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba—. Sólo pienso que —volvió a pellizcar la pequeña protuberancia rosada, y el rubio soltó un jadeo apenas perceptible— podemos divertirnos un rato.

—Olvídalo, Kirishima —gruñó Katsuki.

—Vamos, Bakugo. Ambos sabemos que esto nos gusta...

—¡Dije que no, maldita sea! —lo interrumpió gritando; se dio la vuelta y continuó jugando con su celular.

Eijiro dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Esa posición era todavía mejor.

Kirishima pegó su cuerpo al de su amigo, estaba seguro que Bakugo podía sentir su caliente y duro miembro en su trasero. Frotó sus caderas en los glúteos del rubio, el roce de la tela mezclado con el calor, olor y cercanía del otro, les hicieron ver estrellas —aunque Bakugo aún no quería admitirlo—.

Él mordió su labio inferior, mientras sentía la mano del pelirrojo colarse de nuevo por debajo de su ya arrugada camisa, rozando su piel, creando un contraste entre su propio cuerpo caliente y la extremidad fría de su amigo, que por la excitación del momento, no alcanzó a notar.

La mano subía y bajaba por el tórax, acariciando con suavidad toda la piel que podía; le dio algo de curiosidad saber dónde tenía el pelirrojo la otra mano, pero la curiosidad se esfumó cuando sintió la extremidad estrujar uno de sus glúteos. No pudo reprimir un gemido; tampoco se guardó un suave «idiota» dirigido a Kirishima.

Los dígitos del pelirrojo tomaron un pezón, lo acarició con una yema, luego pellizcó con fuerza. Katsuki cerró con fuerza sus ojos y ahogó otro gemido, mientras Eijiro pellizcaba y acariciaba a su antojo las pequeñas protuberancias rosadas. No se percató de la fuerza con la que se mordía el labio inferior, y de lo fuerte que estaba apretando su celular; sus nudillos estaban blancos ya, y de su labio brotó un fino hilo carmesí en el que apenas reparó.

De pronto soltó el aparato, un sonido seco se escuchó, como si el objeto había caído de lleno en la madera del suelo.

Bakugo sintió los labios de Eijiro respirar sobre su nuca, y luego sintió cómo unos dulces besos húmedos eran depositados sobre su cuello; percibía e imaginaba la saliva escurrirse por su piel, y aquella sensación, en lugar de provocarle asco, aumentó el calor en su cuerpo.

Un jadeo se le escapó de la boca mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro derecho de Eijiro, dándole total acceso a su cuello; el pelirrojo comenzó a dejar un camino de mordidas y chupetones, marcando con marcas rojizas y moretones cada centímetro que podía de la piel de su amigo, adornándolo con minúsculas galaxias moradas.

Apretó algo de piel de su clavícula entre sus dientes y haló con fuerza, el rubio soltó un quejido pero no se apartó, parecía gozar aquellos toques. Kirishima volvió a besar su cuello, sobre una pequeña marca rosada que había dejado, y que seguramente se haría más roja al día siguiente. Luego dio otro beso, y otro, y otro más; trazó otro camino de besos cálidos por la clavícula y el cuello de Bakugo, que sólo se limitaba a retorcerse, jadear y gruñir.

El bulto en sus pantalones comenzaba a doler, pero Eijiro no quería llegar a esa parte aún. Todavía quería...no, _necesitaba _divertirse con Bakugo.

Una de sus manos se deslizó con suavidad hacia el inicio de sus pantalones; mientras la otra, que había abandonado su trasero ya, comenzaba a levantar su camisa, dejando la piel de su abdomen totalmente expuesta. Katsuki sólo podía gemir y retorcerse, cediendo ante cada toque del pelirrojo; era como si sus hábiles manos frías daban órdenes con cada roce, y su propio cuerpo debía obedecerlas. Porque se veía incapaz de mostrar resistencia, y no entendía el por qué; como tampoco entendió cuándo fue que su miembro le había comenzado a doler de esa manera; ni siquiera soportaba la tela del jean.

Necesitaba _otro_ tipo de toque. Necesitaba más calor, más piel explorando la suya.

Mierda, ¿cómo hacía Kirishima para hacerlo sentir de esa manera?

La televisión comenzó a hacer ruido blanco, seguramente algún cable se había desconectado. Pero poco y nada les importó a los jóvenes; porque ambos se hallaban perdidos en lo suyo, en sus propios gemidos y jadeos, con la suave risilla del pelirrojo llenando los pocos momentos cortos carentes del murmullo de gemidos. Él rió de nuevo mientras deslizaba su mano por todo el abdomen expuesto de Bakugo, acariciando cuanta piel podía, explorando cada centímetro que su su extremidad le permitía tocar.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, Katsuki gruñó. Aquello pareció una señal de aprobación.

Eijiro deslizó su mano por debajo del jean del rubio, palpó su erección sobre la tela de la ropa interior; Bakugo movió sus caderas contra la mano de su amigo, un ruego silencioso que pedía que el toque se intensificara. El pelirrojo lo consintió; coló su mano —aún fría— por debajo de la ropa interior, sintió con los dedos el miembro erecto. Bajó un poco más y estrujó los testículos; Katsuki gruñó de nuevo, otra señal de aprobación total.

—Eso te gusta ¿no? —murmuró en su oído, y Katsuki bufó.

—Cállate —gesticuló con voz ronca por la excitación.

Kirishima siguió apretando, masajeando, y halando de la piel de su escroto de tanto en tanto. Bakugo se retorcía y frotaba su trasero en la entrepierna dura del pelirrojo, casi parecía desesperado. Si no lo conociera, Eijiro habría pensado que no, que Bakugo no podía estar desesperado por algo tan banal como el sexo entre dos hombres.

Pero Eijiro sabía que eso era sólo cuando el rubio estaba consciente de sí mismo. Porque cuando el calor hacía estragos en su cuerpo; cuando la excitación punzaba en su miembro, y su mente explosiva se enfocaba en nada más que sentir aquella necesidad de un orgasmo ser complacida, Bakugo Katsuki se perdía en sí mismo.

Era como si el chico explosivo de siempre se esfumaba, y en su lugar, quedaba un ente que _suplicaba, _que _anhelaba _tener sexo. Y Kirishima sabía que su parte favorita, era cuando acababa. Lo sabía porque él mismo lo había hecho alcanzar el clímax miles de veces.

_Y lo haría miles de veces más, _pensó. Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

Sus dedos se enrollaron en los bordes del jean y la ropa interior del rubio, bajó las prendas con suavidad, dejando su miembro expuesto, y su trasero también. Kirishima enrolló los dedos de su mano izquierda en el tronco y comenzó a halar con suavidad del órgano sexual, mientras dirigía un dígito de la mano derecha a la entrada del rubio, y lo metía lentamente. Katsuki soltó un gemido al sentir algo adentrándose a su interior; trató de aclarar su mente, pero todo en lo que podía pensar, era en las manos heladas de Kirishima dándole placer.

Masturbaba su pene con énfasis, halando de la piel del prepucio cuando llegaba hacia la cabeza; colocó el pulgar sobre esta, sintió una gota de líquido pre-seminal manchar su dedo. Mientras, comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con el dedo dentro del rubio, logrando que éste dejase escapar más gemidos y murmullos que Eijiro ni siquiera alcanzaba a oír. Estaba absorto en su tarea de darle placer a Bakugo; pero él también necesitaba hacer menguar el calor entre sus piernas.

—¿Quieres más, Blasty? —volvió a murmurar en su oído, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Y por tercera vez en el acto, Katsuki gruñó en señal de aprobación.

—Ni...te atrevas a...detenerte —gesticuló como pudo el rubio, entre gruñidos y jadeos. Kirishima dejó escapar una risilla.

Metió un segundo dedo, y Katsuki vio blanco; su punto G era demasiado fácil de encontrar. Abrió los ojos como platos, perdió la concentración en la mano del pelirrojo masturbándolo con vehemencia, perdió la noción de su calor y su semi desnudez; él mismo se perdió. En todo lo que podía pensar, era en ese dedo rozando el punto más frágil de su cuerpo.

—Es aquí ¿no? —gruñó Kirishima, y el rubio asintió, un gesto casi imperceptible.

Eijiro siguió estimulando el interior de Bakugo; metió un tercer dedo, e hizo un movimiento simulando estocadas con la extremidad. El rubio se retorció de placer; y contra su propia voluntad, gesticuló algo que incrementó el placer del pelirrojo:

—Cógeme —gruñó.

—A tus órdenes, princesa —respondió Kirishima.

Retiró sus manos del cuerpo del rubio y cambió de posición. Se colocó sobre él; con una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de su amigo, y sus caderas frotándose con desesperación. Bakugo estaba acostado boca abajo, con el pecho pegado a la cama, y el trasero descubierto en alto; su respiración era entrecortada. Kirishima paseó sus manos por los glúteos blanquecinos del rubio; no reprimió una nalgada, y luego dio otra más; una en cada glúteo. Katsuki soltó unos cuantos insultos que Kirishima ignoró; estaba ocupado llenándose de orgullo al ver las marcas rosadas en el trasero de su amigo.

El pelirrojo bajó con rapidez sus propios pantalones, tropezó con sus dedos al principio, pero finalmente dejó su duro miembro expuesto. Masturbó un poco el órgano sexual, y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido; arrimó la punta a la entrada del rubio y la frotó sobre ésta. El calor punzaba en su abdomen bajo, y la necesidad de penetrar era urgente; sin embargo esperó la aprobación de su amigo, la _desesperación _que seguramente tenía por sentir su pene dentro de sí.

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Katsuki rompió el silencio.

—Mételo de una puta vez —exigió. Eijiro no esperó más.

Introdujo el miembro con fuerza, de una sola estocada. Sintió el calor y la humedad envolver su pene, el placer se incrementó todavía mas; sintió los músculos de Katsuki tensarse bajo sus demandantes caricias. Se movió un poco, casi dando una primera estocada suave; el rubio dejó escapar un gemido y movió de nuevo sus caderas, como si luchaba por profundizar la penetración. Eijiro obedeció aquella demanda silenciosa; metió aún más su pene, hasta que sus testículos sintieron la piel caliente del trasero del rubio.

Las manos de Kirishima comenzaron a recorrer la zona baja de la espalda de Bakugo, bajaron hasta su trasero y estrujaron cada glúteo con fuerza, amasando la carne, sintiendo el calor de aquella piel tan suave. Abrió sus nalgas y pasó un dedo por aquella zona; sólo en ese momento reparó en que no llevaba preservativo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pellizcó con fuerza un pedazo de piel de Katsuki, el rubio chilló, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de toques cuando su amigo le daba placer. Sintió al pelirrojo dar una primera estocada, separando sus nalgas lo más que se pudiera, y acariciando y pellizcando. Katsuki se mordió el labio inferior, pero el gemido brotó de todas formas.

Eijiro dio una segunda estocada, luego otra, y otra. El ritmo fue aumentando, el calor en sus cuerpos fue creciendo, el placer también se incrementaba a medida que los movimientos de Eijiro se volvían más acelerados. Bakugo gruñía, soltaba gemidos roncos; Kirishima jadeaba, su respiración sonaba agitada. Clavaba sus dedos en el trasero de su amigo, seguramente al día siguiente quedarían marcas moradas; ¿pero eso qué mierda le importaba a Katsuki? Lo único que quería ahora, era llegar a su tan anhelado orgasmo.

Cerró sus manos con fuerza, aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama; oía el rechinido de los resortes, y el sonido de la cama chocando violentamente contra la pared. Pero lo que más escuchaba, eran los jadeos de Kirishima. Sus pieles chocaban, sus aromas se mezclaban; sentía el sudor bajando por todo su cuerpo, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no imaginar el cuerpo tonificado del pelirrojo perlado de sudor. Porque si lo hacía, seguramente caería enamorado.

No, Bakugo Katsuki jamás se enamoraba.

Mierda. ¡Este _no_ era el momento de pensar en eso!

El aire hizo falta en su pecho, Katsuki sintió su garganta seca. Miró de reojo el reloj en la pared, y se dio cuenta de que ya había transcurrido una hora; una hora de toques placenteros y embestidas violentas; una hora más en la que su corazón luchaba por evaporar esa extraña opresión en el pecho que sentía cuando el pelirrojo lo tocaba; una hora más despreciada con sexo vacío. Una hora más que posponía sus sentimientos.

_Duele, _pensó. Entre vaivenes y gemidos, se recordó que no tenía que pensar ahora.

Un intenso placer punzó en la parte baja de su abdomen y supo de inmediato lo que eso significaba; hizo otro esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar.

—Voy...a... —gesticuló, realmente hablar le costaba demasiado.

Las manos de Kirishima abandonaron su trasero, y se colocaron con firmeza en su cintura. El pelirrojo apretó con fuerza, clavando sus uñas no-tan-cortas en la piel del rubio, y aceleró todavía más el ritmo de las embestidas; él también estaba por acabar. Katsuki cerró sus ojos con fuerza, un hilillo de saliva brotó de su boca ahora abierta y cayó en la almohada.

Soltó un grito cuando por fin acarició el orgasmo, y su amigo también. Sintió la semilla del pelirrojo llenar su interior mientras retiraba su pene. Respiró agitado y se dio la vuelta, recostando su trasero al fin; reparó en que estaba echado justo al lado de su propio semen. Y Kirishima se acostó sobre él; seguramente mañana iba a despertar húmedo y pegajoso, pero eso no parecía preocuparle ahora.

Llevó un dedo al trasero de Katsuki y lo pasó por su entrada, luego se lo llevó a la boca. ¿Acaso el rubio había visto mal, o Eijiro había probado...?

—Eres delicioso —dijo lamiéndose los labios, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro rojizo.

Bakugo bufó; odiaba que Kirishima se viera tan hermoso sonriendo de aquella forma tan juguetona.

—¡¿Por qué mierda te viniste dentro, idiota?! —se quejó, si no lo hacía iba a terminar por explotar la pared, tenía que liberar su estrés.

—Ya, como si eso no te hubiese gus...

—¡Cállate! —lo interrumpió.

Katsuki se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir, tratando de disipar aquella sensación de algo pegajoso en su interior. No tenía ganas de darse una ducha ahora.

El cuerpo caliente y sudado de Kirishima se pegó al suyo. Quiso apartarlo de una patada pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para aquello; decidió que, por esta noche, dormiría con él. Después de todo, esta no era su primera vez teniendo sexo.

—¿Sabes que te amo, Blasty? —murmuró Eijiro dando un beso en su cuello, un beso que denotaba cariño y dulzura. Bakugo gruñó.

_Yo también._


End file.
